1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, apparatus and system for outputting a group of images for display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people have large collections of images taken over an extended period of time. These images usually contain pictures of family and friends. One reason that people take photographs is to remember certain moments, or capture certain events. These will then be reviewed, typically, many years later.
When reviewing the photographs, it is interesting to see how people have changed over time. For example, hair styles change over time as fashions change. It is very interesting to see how grandparents used to look, or how an individual has changed in appearance since high school. It is an aim of the present invention to assist in this process.